


Incubus

by soft_blue_boy



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), SM Rookies, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Boys Kissing, Catholic Character, Catholic Guilt, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Little Shit, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Corruption, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Inaccurate Christianity, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe.., Mildly Dubious Consent, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Neck Kissing, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Succubi & Incubi, Take it as you will, Tentacles, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Wet Dream, apparently demons are actually okay? who knew, but that tag didnt show up before, catholic slut lmao, demons arent bastards, for real i need jesus, for the first actual fuck, get your holy water, hand holding!, i guess sorta, i honestly cant tell, i just kinda want to write tentacles, i wanna say its consensual but honestly im not entirely sure, idk if ill actually include them, im a bad christian, im just tagging all the fluf type shit now, kim doyoung is also a little shit, maybe a, theres gonna be all kinds of fucking eventually, weird dream sequence, yall need jesus for even reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_blue_boy/pseuds/soft_blue_boy
Summary: Taeyong is terrified when his friends summon an incubus in his home.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 31
Kudos: 329





	1. Chapter 1

“Guys, I don’t know about this.” Taeyong bit his lip.

When his friends had brought up the idea of summoning a demon, he knew instantly that they shouldn’t even think about it. Taeyong was a man of faith, a church boy born and raised, but his friends...well, he was pretty convinced at this point that his friends were damned to hell.

“What’s the matter, Yongie?” Ten smiled slyly. “Scared?”

“Heck yeah, I’m scared!” Taeyong huffed. “You’re trying to bring a demon into my house! My good Christian household doesn’t need that, Ten!”

“Taeyong, your house is probably the safest,” Yuta reasoned. “You have crucifixes everywhere, several copies of the bible, holy water on the mantle!”

Taeyong sighed deeply.

“I pray for your salvation when the day of rapture arrives,” he whispered.

Ten patted the space next to him, signalling for Taeyong to join them. Taeyong clutched the silver crucifix hanging around his neck, taking the seat. In between Ten and Yuta, across from Doyoung; that put him a little more at ease.

Ten opened the small black notebook in front of him, flicking to a page filled to the brim with scrawled handwriting and small diagrams. He guided along with his finger as he read.

“Says here we need to say a prayer before we begin,” The sly man turned to Taeyong. “Wanna lead us, Church boy?”

Taeyong nodded, signalling for the four of them to join hands. He took a deep breath and began.

“Lord, for too long my friends have kept you from their lives. Now, I myself am drawn to and influenced by their immorality, as Eve was drawn to the Fruit of Knowledge; we are sinners, and cannot save ourselves. We are gluttonous, filled to the brim with the greed for knowledge, our sinful curiousity. I ask that you forgive us for this evocation, and that you find it within yourself to protect us from what we will find. Amen.”

“That was the shadiest prayer I’ve ever heard,” Doyoung commented, looking to Ten. “What now?” 

Ten smiled.

“Now I need to read this, and he should appear.. at–”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Taeyong almost screeched. “He can’t get out of the pentagram, right?”

“As if we were just going to let a demon roam free in your home,” Yuta said. “Ten, read it.”

Ten took a deep breath. Taeyong shut his eyes.

“ _Attenrobendum eos, ad ligandum eos, potiter eos, coram me.”_

Taeyong almost fainted when he opened his eyes.

It stood there in the middle of the pentagram, baring it all for them to see. Taeyong’s eyes grew wide, like a deer in headlights. If he wasn’t frozen in space, and had looked around, Taeyong would’ve noticed his friends smiling widely at it.

The demon looked straight at him, his breathing stopped. It looked all over him. Its gaze was hellfire against Taeyong's skin. It stopped at Taeyong’s chest, where his hand had moved back up to clutch the silver cross tightly. It smiled sinisterly.

“Holy shit.” Ten was the first to break the silence. Taeyong looked to his friend. “What are you?” Ten asked, excitedly.

It looked amused.

“I’m an incubus.” its voice came out low but smooth. The sound confused Taeyong for a moment.

Whilst it was turned away, he gave the demon a once over. It was smooth pale skin, stretched over toned muscle. It could have been human if it weren’t for the sharp bone horns pushing out of its forehead, base concealed by locks of dark brown hair. Its eyes were what sent shivers down Taeyong’s spine, goose bumps running over his skin. Like the rest of it, those eyes could be human, but they were so dark, hooded and... lustful.

The demon turned to look at Taeyong again. “Do you believe in God?” it smirked.

Taeyong opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn’t come out. In fact, his breaths wouldn’t even leave his lips.

He shook his head and looked down to the crucifix, whispering a new prayer to himself, to his Lord. Surely his Lord would be his salvation at a time like this.

“What’s your name?” Yuta asked. His voice somehow radiated the same innocent curiousity of a child.

“hm..you can call me Jaehyun,” it said. Taeyong’s eyes widened even further.

He suddenly shot up from the circle running his hands through his hair. “Stop talking to it,” He mumbled to his friends, kneeling in front of his mantle.

“It? Baby, can’t you tell I'm a he?” Jaehyun asked, clearly amused.

“You have no permanent being! You’re an it!” he said, looking over his shoulder at Ten. “Get rid of it!”

Ten flicked over to the next page.

“ _Tae invoco apro fundus inferni_!” Ten read.

The demon made a noise of pain, dramatically falling to it's knees, clutching it’s chest. The room fell silent for a moment before Jaehyun began cackling. “Like that’ll work! I’m here to stay.” He looked over to Taeyong.

And that’s how it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong watches something he shouldn't.

When Taeyong's friends left that night, the demon was still there, trapped within the pentagram. All Taeyong could do was sigh heavily.

  
The worst thing for him was that the demon would not stop watching him. From the second he had seen his friends out, up until that moment, Jaehyun’s gaze was fixed on him.

  
It smirked in amusement as Taeyong knelt in front of the mantle, praying.

  
"Do you think he hears you?" it asked, arms crossed.

  
Taeyong ignored Jaehyun's previous comment, glancing back over his shoulder at it. "Can you wear some clothes, please?"

  
"Can you let me out of here, please?" Jaehyun mocked, leaning forwards. Its dark eyes locked with Taeyong's, and the human gulped. 

  
"No," Taeyong huffed. "I don't like that there's a demon-"

  
"I prefer incubus," Jaehyun corrected teasingly, a small smile on his lips. 

  
"Incubus," Taeyong mumbled. "I don't like that there's an incubus in my living room, but I'd like it even less if there was an incubus roaming freely in my home." 

  
"You realise I can't leave if I'm trapped in here, right?" it reasoned as the human turned back to facing the mantle. "If you let me out, I can at least take what I want and go."

  
Taeyong shuddered. He didn't even want to think about what Jaehyun wanted. He didn't know much about demons, or dealing with demons, but he knew ‘what it wanted' couldn't be good.

  
The human stood silently and walked to his room, returning with a loose white long sleeve and grey sweats in his hands. He passed them into the pentagram, careful that the incubus couldn’t grab for him.

  
"Wear them," he said quietly, only adding a meek "please." a moment later.

  
The demon put the clothes on, only after managing to tear a small hole at the collar of the shirt with its horns. It was staring at him again, gaze burning. 

  
“I won’t let you out,” Taeyong stated quietly. “I’m calling someone to help me in the morning, but I can’t let you out.”

  
Jaehyun stayed quiet, still staring as Taeyong retreated to his bedroom.

  
The human must’ve been in bed for two hours at most before he heard that strange noise. It was quiet at first, but seemed to grow louder and louder, and now it was all he could focus on as he stared at the ceiling. 

  
He stepped carefully as he left the safety of his bed, swallowed whole by curiousity. As he navigated the pitch black of his apartment, he followed the noise, but he already knew where it would be coming from. 

  
As he left his bedroom, a floorboard creaked under his foot, making him jump. He shook it off and reached for the handle of the living room door, opening it silently.

  
He could’ve choked when he saw it: the demon groaning deeply in the centre of the pentagram, legs spread wide apart, hands around itself. The grey sweats had been pushed down to its knees, leaving it on full display for anyone who would enter the room.

  
Somehow, Taeyong couldn’t stop himself from watching it. He was fixated on the way its hips kicked up. It was... fascinating. His eyes were blown wide as he scanned its form, gaze fixed to its face, watching as it contorted beautifully with pure ecstasy, an unfamiliar expression from sinful bliss.

  
The demon turned towards Taeyong suddenly, and locked eyes with him yet again. All it did was smirk evilly. Taeyong was frozen in place, unable to turn away.

  
“Come help me, church boy.” it laughed wickedly. “Much better that I feel you around cock than my hand, right? Don’t you know how to treat a guest?”

  
Taeyong’s entire face was flushed red. He turned on his heels and darted back to the safety of his bedroom, throwing the blankets over himself, curled up. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard that he felt it in his ears.

  
His hope in salvation was disappearing.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. for drabbles and headcannons, follow my twitter @kittikki


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry its been so long since i updated but thank you for waiting!  
> follow me on twitter I guess? Ill probably start tweeting my stuff out when its posted. @kittikki  
> Just a quick CW: very slight internalised homophobia.

Taeyong was hesitant to enter the living room the next morning, but begrudgingly shuffled in at nine o’clock, eyes fixed to the ground.

The incubus – Jaehyun, as it called itself – was so quiet when he first entered that Taeyong may have even forgotten it was there, had he not walked in on such a scene as he had last night. Of course, as the petite man began preparing his morning meal, it opened its mouth to remind him that it was there.

“You know, you really aren’t very fun, babydoll.” The low voice made Taeyong feel dizzy when it filled the room. He simply tried to ignore it, but the incubus wouldn’t give up.

“Are you ignoring me, doll? That’s not very nice, especially after the little show I put on for you last night.” its voice was dripping with some kind of faux sadness, and the mention of yesterday’s events made Taeyong's cheeks heat up.

“I didn’t stick around for a reason,” Taeyong replied, meekly.

The incubus chuckled darkly.

“What, are you saving yourself for marriage?” it smirked.

“Yes, actually,” Taeyong mumbled, only thinking to add a quiet “for my future wife.” a couple seconds later.

“You? A wife?” the incubus laughed cruelly. “We both know you don’t swing that way, babydoll.”

Taeyong clenched his jaw.

“I won’t submit to sin, and I’m calling someone to get rid of you after breakfast,” He snapped. “Now let me eat my breakfast in peace.”

The room was finally silent, at least for a while.

\---

As it would turn out, no one in town wanted to help Taeyong. Heck, he wouldn’t be surprised if no one in the COUNTRY wanted to help him.

His initial plan of calling his priest had failed, and all Taeyong received was a rushed prayer for his salvation. Much appreciated, but not very helpful.

He had texted Ten, hoping his friend had figured out an alternate solution to his problem. His friend seemed a lot denser than he actually was, given he clearly had not thought much about what happens after they summoned a demon.

Now, Taeyong sat on his couch with his knees drawn up to his chest, just staring at it.

“What’s the plan now, darlin'?” the incubus seemed amused.

“Quit calling me that,” Taeyong huffed.

“Tell me your name and I will.” it smirked at him.

He hesitated for a moment.

“Taeyong,” he answered quietly, looking down. “And I don't know what to do, obviously.”

“Well, Taeyong, why don’t you let me out of here? I’d like to stretch my legs a bit.”

Taeyong bit his lip.

“Is that really all you want? You won’t hurt me if I let you out?” he asked, looking at it again.

“Why on earth would I hurt you?” it grinned sweetly.

Taeyong thought for a few more seconds before stepping off of the couch and crouching on the floor, breaking the ring of the pentagram with one finger.

Before he could even blink, the incubus grabbed his wrist and yanked him up to stand.

Taeyong’s breath hitched. It was so close to him that he could smell it, so sickly sweet and smoky. It smirked at him.

“Well, aren’t you so sweet? Thank you, babydoll.” its free hand moved to Taeyong’s cheek, and it smiled as it leaned in towards Taeyong’s lips.

Taeyong pushed it away before they connected.

“Don’t! I don’t want to!” he shrieked. He was terrified.

The incubus moved its hand up to ruffle Taeyong’s hair.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” it leaned in close to whisper. “but really, you kinda want to, right, baby?”

Taeyong pushed it away again. It chuckled darkly as he retreated to his bedroom.

Why, oh why had God chosen now to abandon him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw // I used the word rape in the narration of Taeyong's throughts, but he quickly corrects himself in the same line. Its not implying a rape scene or anything like that, I just want you to be aware its there so you aren't caught off guard.

Taeyong felt like a child hiding under his bedsheets, but he couldn't help his terror. As he frantically texted his friends from his hiding spot, he at least took the moment to appreciate that the demon had enough respect to not enter Taeyong's bedroom. He stared at his phone. There was a new text from Doyoung, who had just joined the conversation.

DY: _Just give him what he wants._

Taeyong scoffed.

TY: _Oh yes, I'll just let the demon devour my beating heart and turn my lungs into grocery bags. Good idea! Maybe if I'm lucky, it'll use my blood as lube in its next disgusting display in my living room!!_

Almost immediately after he sent his reply, his friends were blowing up his phone.

TN: _well, that was the most sexually suggestive thing I've heard from you in our 5 years of friendship_

DY: _What did it do in your livingroom??_

YT: _Yong, do you literally have no idea what an incubus is?_

He quickly sent another reply.

TY: _I heard noises in there and it was... you know... doing THAT! and why on earth would I know what an incubus is??_

TN: _OMG it was jerking off sksksksksk_

DY: _Oh Yong, your poor Christian eyes._

YT: _An incubus is a sex demon. It wants to fuck you._

Taeyong could've choked on air reading Yuta's message. He turned his phone off and shut his eyes tight.

He literally couldn't believe his misfortune. He had been a devout Christian his entire life. He had not once in his life thought to commit a crime, even piracy. The only alcohol he had even drank was wine during communion. He was a virgin. He didn't watch pornography or even... in Ten's words "jerk off". He never committed blasphemy, never missed church, even when he had once had a car crash that morning! Of course, there was one thing...

He sighed deeply. He knew he liked men, but never even considered acting on it. He had been taught well since he was young, that homosexuality is sin and sinning means you go to hell. But of course, he was still gay, and that was still sinning, and those who sin shall be punished, and so his Lord had sent a demon to him, to show the poison of his lustful curiosity, his perversion, to rape him and-

No. Jaehyun wouldn't rape him. The incubus had said so itself. Even a demon would not be so cruel. Right?

Taeyong pushed the bedsheets off from over him. He felt like he was suffocating. He tried to stop thinking about everything.

He hugged his knees up to his chest and breathed slowly and deeply, focusing on the sound of his breaths and the rhythmic ticking of the alarm clock on his bedside table.

Just as he had calmed, a crash came from the livingroom, reminding him of the situation at hand.

He hesitantly got up from his bed and approached his bedroom door. He opened it slowly, then rounded the corner into the livingroom, the door already open. He relaxed as he saw the incubus in the kitchen, picking up the pieces of a broken plate. As he entered the room and assisted in picking up the pieces, the demon began talking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop it," it apologised. "I'm just hungry..." its voice trailed off.

"It's okay. I can cook something for you, I guess." Taeyong offered meekly, eyes trained to the floor.

"That sounds good, thank you." the incubus smiled.

\---

Taeyong tried to focus on eating as he sat across from the demon at the small kitchen table, but gave up and started speaking, keeping his eyes on his plate.

"I really don't want to...you know... with you," he said, quietly, earning a chuckle from the incubus.

"You mean you don't want me to fuck you?" Amusement was clear in Jaehyun's voice.

"Yeah, I don't want that." His entire face felt like it was burning.

"Okay." The demon rested its chopsticks on the table. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. But..."

"But?" Taeyong inquired only after a few moments of silence.

"I kind of can't leave until I do."

"What?" Taeyong looked up.

"Well, you summoned me-"

"I didn't summon you, my friends did!"

"Well, they summoned me to your house."

"Can't you go and... do your business with my friends then? They'd have far less objection to it.."

"I can't leave the summoning site, and I can only sleep with someone who inhabits the summoning site, which, if I'm not mistaken..."

"That's me." Taeyong sighed. "Well, shit."


	5. Chapter 5

Surprisingly, hanging out with a demon is less terrifying after a while. Taeyong came to this realisation as he and his new (albeit, unwanted) roommate sat on the couch watching a sitcom - The Good Place, funnily enough.

Sure, the petite man wasn't going to cuddle up to the incubus anytime soon, nor was he going to sit any closer than he was right now; he was just comfortable observing it from the other end of the couch, but it had become significantly harder to be scared of Jaehyun when the demon was laughing at the TV, especially since laughing had revealed its deep dimples to Taeyong.

"Gonna keep staring at me?" Taeyong was snapped out of his trance when Jaehyun spoke.

"Sorry... you just suddenly looked so..." he trailed off.

"Human?" Jaehyun suggested.

Taeyong nodded silently.

"Well, I guess you were... blinded with fear before," it laughed a little, turning on the couch so it was fully facing Taeyong, legs crossed under it. "but, in case you didn't notice, we look almost exactly the same. The only real difference is that I have these." it pointed to its horns as emphasis.

"I guess," He admitted, turning so he was in a similar position, legs hugged up to his chest. "You're still an it, though," he joked.

Jaehyun laughed with him, but when he stopped he gently took Taeyong's hand, causing the human to flinch.

"Hey, relax," Jaehyun said softly. "You said I'm an it because I have no physical form right?"

Taeyong stayed silent, but nodded.

"Well," Jaehyun moved Taeyong's hand to its chest, pressing it down with its own hand. "I do have a physical form. You can touch me, and you can feel me."

Taeyong was staring at him again, eyes blown wide.

"I feel pretty warm, right? And," the demon moved Taeyong's hand to the other side of its chest. "you can feel my heart beating, can't you?"

Taeyong pulled his hand back, clearing his throat and shuffling back a bit. He looked away from Jaehyun.

"So, I'm a he, right, baby?"

Taeyong nodded, still not meeting Jaehyun's eyes. "You're a he."

\---

"So, do you have to like... shower and sleep and things?" Taeyong asked. He and the demon were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table again. Taeyong had a cup of peppermint tea in front of him, while Jaehyun had a glass of water.

"I do," Jaehyun took a mouthful of his drink. "well, when I'm here at least."

Taeyong looked down at the mug in front of him, fiddling with the teabag's string. "You must've been pretty uncomfortable last night... I'll make up the couch for you tonight."

The demon cracked a smile. "How many nights does it take for me to make it to your bed?"

Taeyong shook his head, sighing. He couldn't help but think that Jaehyun would get on well with his friends. He suspected the demon and Ten would fall along a similar alignment. Maybe Ten was better suited to being a demon than a human.

The two stayed in silence and finished their drinks.

After setting up the couch with some spare pillows and a blanket for Jaehyun to sleep with, Taeyong retired to his own bedroom for the night. He fell asleep easily that night.

\---

His vision was hazy. He was still in bed, but he felt like he was floating. There were roses everywhere. Where did those come from? Dark red petals were all over the place. He could hear those noises again, felt hands all over him, but there was no one else there. Were those his own hands? He couldn't tell. He suddenly felt too hot, so he pulled his clothes off, tossing his t-shirt and boxer shorts on the floor. They made a light thud on the floor. There were candles around the room too, casting weird shadows everywhere.

Hands were on him again. Really, were those his hands? They must've been. If he listened really carefully, he could hear Jaehyun in the next room. Whoever's hands they were, it felt like pure bliss. He didn't care to stop it anytime soon. He could feel the heavy weight of his silver crucifix on his chest, shifting with the rise and fall of his chest.

He rolled over onto his front, pressing his face against his pillow. What on earth was that feeling? He could've sworn he was being raptured. Whatever it was, it wasn't going away anytime soon, so he relaxed against the bed and hoped he wasn't going to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

When Taeyong woke up in the morning, he felt hot and sticky. His hair was damp with sweat, his tshirt was sticking to his chest. His boxers were-

He pulled back the sheets and looked down himself. Had he... peed himself? No, that's not pee. He inspected the substance curiously. What the heck was that? He didn't think too much about it. He collected some fresh clothes from his dresser and headed to the bathroom, washing the sweat and filth from his skin in the shower before returning to his room and collecting the ruined sheets.

He walked through the living room and kitchen and dropped the sheets and clothes off in the washer. When he looked closer at the living room, he took a second to observe Jaehyun. The incubus was laying on the couch, the blanket kicked off entirely. He had clearly gotten too hot in the night as well, because the white long sleeve had been discarded on the floor.

Taeyong walked over and picked it up, careful to stay quiet. He was going to fold it when he noticed there were splotches of the same substance on the fabric. He was about to inspect it closer when a voice cut through the room. Jaehyun had woken up.

"Oh shit, you probably don't wanna touch that," he snatched the shirt from Taeyong's hands. "I tried not to make a mess in here, but I have to do that-"

"What are you talking about?" Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head to one side. "What is that stuff?"

"Well, I-" Jaehyun cut himself off. "Wait, you don't know what that is?"

Taeyong shook his head. "It was all over me and my bed when I woke up this morning. What is it?"

Jaehyun looked at Taeyong like he had grown another head. "You're kidding, right? That's cum, Taeyong."

Taeyong's eyes widened.

"I have to jerk off, if you wont help," Jaehyun looked at Taeyong smirking. "Did you really wake up with it all over you?"

Taeyong nodded, feeling awfully flustered suddenly. He only knew what that word meant because of his friends.

"He got cum in my hair!" He remembers Ten exclaiming in the middle of a café, as he was relaying to Yuta and Doyoung how his date last night had gone.

"What's that?" Taeyong had asked, looking up from the iced coffee in front of him, playing with the straw still. His friends were shocked.

"You don't know what cum is?" Doyoung had asked. "Didn't you have sex education?"

"He was home schooled," Yuta had said, before explaining to Taeyong what it was, clearly having no issue ruining his innocence.

"Just... put that in the washer." Taeyong mumbled, turning to the kitchen to prepare food.

"Oh, come on," Jaehyun teased, putting his hands on Taeyong's waist from behind him, effectively trapping him between the incubus and the counter. "Did you have a nice dream? Oh my God, was I in it?"

"No, you weren't," Taeyong pushed Jaehyun's hands away. "Don't touch me."

"I was thinking about you," the demon sat down at the table. "I thought about teaching you how to jerk me off properly, and how to blow me, how to take my dick well. I wanted to have you on the couch, just bouncing you up and down in my lap."

"I didn't ask, Jaehyun," Taeyong said quietly, skin feeling like it was burning as he turned on the stove. "And don't talk like that. I hate it. It's..."

"Filthy?" Jaehyun chimed in. "You quite like it though."

That made Taeyong's stomach turn. He didn't hate it, he hated how it made him feel, hated that he suddenly wanted nothing more than to offer himself up to Jaehyun. He

brushed it off as best he could, because he wouldn't, no matter how bad he wanted it. He didn't want to.

He placed the food on the table and sat down silently across from Jaehyun, refusing to look at him.

"If you keep talking to me like that, I'll trap you in a pentagram again." He mumbled, feeling humiliated.

It was suddenly very quiet as Taeyong focused on his food, but Jaehyun spoke after a couple of minutes.

"Baby, are you really upset with me?" He asked. Why was his voice suddenly so soft? Taeyong hated it.

"I told you not to call me that." He mumbled again, not feeling like trying to speak louder.

Jaehyun stood up, but Taeyong didn't look at him.

"Are you mad at me, Taeyong?" He asked again, same soft voice as before. Taeyong ignored him.

Suddenly, Jaehyun was at his side, with a hand under his chin, forcing him to look up.

"Tell me, why are you upset?"

"Because I hate it."

"Hate what? Hate me?"

"No! I hate that you keep making me feel like..."

"Like?"

"Like I want to!"

The kitchen was silent for a moment. And then Jaehyun was kissing him, and he just let him. It was gentle, and his lips were soft, but it felt so...nice.

\---

"How old are you?" Taeyong asked. He was sprawled across the couch. They were watching something that Jaehyun had picked.

"As old as the universe," Jaehyun said.

"Really?"

"I'm looking good for a thirteen billion years old, right?" He chuckled.

"You must've seen a lot," Taeyong mumbled.

"Yeah. Humans have done a lot of weird stuff."

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever seen?" The petite man looked over at the incubus.

"Furries," he laughed. "What business do fully grown adults have dressing like animals?"

Taeyong laughed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! thanks for reading. there will be smut soon, i PROMISEEEEE <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUT IS FINALLY HERE  
> this is like...my first time writing smut too so please enjoy

It had been a week since Jaehyun was summoned in Taeyong's home. Things were almost normal; Taeyong had gone back to his job in the local nursery, looking after babies and toddlers all day while their parents went to work. Taeyong always loved his job. The kids were adorable! Even if they could be little troublemakers, their shenanigans were mostly harmless and became good stories for dinner parties. In the evenings, he returned home around five to Jaehyun doing anything from sleeping on the couch to cleaning the house ("Pulling his own weight" as he had put it).

Now, it was Friday again. Ten, Doyoung and Yuta had invited themselves over after work, against Taeyong's protests. Ten was making himself comfortable in an arm chair, and Yuta and Doyoung had claimed the couch. The three were staring at Jaehyun silently, who was sat cross-legged on the carpet, neck to Taeyong.

"You really domesticated a demon," Yuta snickered, earning a smack on the arm from Taeyong.

"What was I supposed to do?" he defended, "He can't leave, and I'm not going to let him walk around being..."

"Sensual?" Ten quipped, smiling wide.

"Sinful." Taeyong corrected, brushing off his friends suggestive tone.

"Gee, I thought after a week you would've just given in," Doyoung mumbled.

"Over my dead body," Taeyong raised his cup of tea to his mouth, drinking some.

"So are you just going to wait forever?" Ten asked the incubus, an eyebrow raised.

Jaehyun shrugged. "There's not a lot I can do. At least he let me out of the pentagram."

"Taeyong, you should really consider-" Yuta was cut off mid sentence.

"Not happening." Taeyong said bluntly.

"Look at it this way; you can be a prude your whole life, never get married or even have a lover or kids because you don't want them to know you live with an actual sex demon, and die here with only him to keep you company," Yuta leant forward in his seat, "Or, you could get it over with, and live your life."

"He has a point," Doyoung agreed.

"And its probably gonna be mind-blowing when you do it, considering he's a literal sex demon," Ten giggled.

"HE is also here listening to you gossiping about him," Jaehyun reminded.

"I'm not going to do it," Taeyong huffed. "When I die, I don't want to spend eternity in H-E-Double hockey sticks."

"Yong, you should at least think about it," Yuta said. "You're also trapping a demon here for like... seventy years."

Taeyong shook his head. "Drop the subject now, please."

\---

His friends left at midnight, and the apartment felt awfully silent all of a sudden. Taeyong took a seat on the couch, fiddling with his fingers.

"Are you okay?" Jaehyun's voice broke the silence.

"Y-yeah," Taeyong stuttered out, "Just thinking."

"You don't have to worry about me staying here, you know. Seventy years is just a bump in the road to me."

Taeyong nodded.

"And, if you do decide you want to," Jaehyun dragged the words out a little. He sounded hesitant to continue. "You really wouldn't go to Hell for it. There's a checklist of like six criteria for you to end up in Hell, and you would never even meet one of them."

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows. "You're not just saying that to get me to sleep with you, right?"

"No, I'm not." Jaehyun collected the empty glasses from the coffee table and walked to the kitchen. 

Taeyong stayed silent on the couch, mind flying. He wouldn't go to Hell? What would happen after, if they did do it? He had actually began to enjoy Jaehyun's company. Would he leave after? He didn't want that. But then again, Jaehyun could leave anytime he wanted afterwards. He wouldn't be stuck here, and Taeyong's life could go on. He could even be more like an actual roommate, get a job and really earn his keep...

"I want to," Taeyong mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

Taeyong hesitated. "You won't just leave after?"

"I'll stay as long as you want."

Taeyong nodded. "Then I want to."

It took about two seconds after the words left Taeyong's mouth for Jaehyun to crash his lips against the petite man's. Taeyong kissed back as best he could. It was clumsy, but Jaehyun seemed to like it. The incubus lifted him off of the couch by the back of his legs, tucking them around his waist as he walked towards the bedroom. Taeyong felt like he was going insane from how good everything felt. All he could focus on was Jaehyun's hands grabbing him, groping at his thighs, and kissing him so messily, tongue forcing its way into into his mouth. Jaehyun dropped him down on the bed and pulled his own shirt off.

"Do you know how to do anything, baby?" Jaehyun asked, his voice seeming lower than usual. Taeyong shook his head.

"T-teach me?" he bit his lip. Jaehyun smirked at him.

"I'll go easy on you," he pulled Taeyong's shirt up over his head, pulling him closer as soon as it was off and kissing him again. He trailed his lips down along Taeyong's jaw and to his neck, making the smaller man whine softly. His hands made their way back to Taeyong's thighs, pinching and squeezing wherever he could reach. Taeyong squirmed under him. Jaehyun grabbed one of Taeyong's wrists while sucking at his neck, and guided his hand down to the front of his jeans, pressing it down to palm him softly. Taeyong was almost shocked when he felt how hard the incubus was.

Jaehyun slid his hands under his shirt and across his chest, rubbing against his nipples. Taeyong whined at the new sensation. His shirt was pulled off of him before he could react, and Jaehyun took the opportunity to attack his pale skin, sucking dark bruises along his collar bones. Taeyong moaned softly, still palming Jaehyun, albeit clumsily.

"Baby, wanna try jerking me off?" Jaehyun asked, lips still pressed against Taeyong's skin. His breath tickled his neck.

Taeyong nodded, "Yeah, I-I wanna try."

Jaehyun grinned at him, pulling away and shifting to pop the button on his jeans. He pulled them down, revealing himself immediately. Taeyong would've gasped at his size if he hadn't seen it before. The incubus' hands moved to pull down Taeyong's pants too, earning a whine of protest from the smaller man.

"Gonna show you how to do it, baby," he was practically devouring Taeyong with his eyes, dark and heavy hooded, flooded with lust, "Gotta make sure you can feel good too."

Taeyong let him slide his pants down. He was already half hard in his cute briefs. Jaehyun groaned at the sight. His fingers hooked under the waistband, pulling them down. Taeyong flinched at the cold air.

"Aw, you really are tiny all over," Jaehyun chuckled darkly. Taeyong felt his skin burning bright red. "Ready?"

Taeyong nodded. Jaehyun wrapped his hand around his member, guiding Taeyong's hand to his. Jaehyun covered Taeyong easily. The width of his palm was the same length as his member, and he was average in terms of thickness. Taeyong, however, couldn't close his hand around Jaehyun, and even with two hands he couldn't conceal his length. Jaehyun found it amusing.

"Copy me, baby," Jaehyun began pumping Taeyong's length, making the smaller buck his hips and whine as he copied clumsily.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, like that," he groaned. "Use two hands, sweetheart."

Taeyong did as he was told, albeit klutzily, moaning all the while. "F-feels so good."

"Yeah, feels good? You like it?"

Taeyong nodded frantically. "Like it."

"Come here, baby," Jaehyun pulled his hand away, making Taeyong whine at the loss of contact. He pushed two fingers into Taeyong's mouth, making him gag as he pressed down on his tongue, slicking them with spit. "Gonna make you feel even better." He snaked his hand between Taeyong's thighs. The petite man gasped as he felt Jaehyun's fingers prodding his ass.

"No n-"

"Ssh, baby, I'll make you feel good, I promise." Jaehyun kissed his lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth as his fingers rubbed over the tight ring of muscle. Taeyong squirmed slightly as Jaehyun pushed one finger in. It hurt, but Jaehyun said it would feel good, so he grit his teeth and whined under his breath. He was whining pathetically by the time Jaehyun added a second finger.

"That's it, baby," Jaehyun cooed. "Feels so good, doesn't it?"

"M-more."

He chuckled. "Think this tight little hole can take more? Want me to fuck you nice and hard?"

"Please."

Jaehyun clicked his tongue. "Look at you, acting like a little slut." he pulled his fingers out and yanked Taeyong so that he rolled onto his front, sitting up on his knees, and grabbed Taeyong's chin so that he was level with his length. "Gonna teach you how to suck dick first, okay?"

Taeyong nodded. The incubus took it upon himself to push his member between Taeyong's plump lips. He whined around him, scrunching his eyebrows in concentration. Jaehyun slapped his face, not too hard, but hard enough to sting, earning a whimper from the petite man.

"Open up," he growled, gripping Taeyong's jaw and forcing it open, thrusting shallowly into his mouth. He tried his best to make his jaw go slack, wanting to do is best. Jaehyun grabbed his hair, forcing his length further into Taeyong's mouth. Taeyong gagged around him as his length grazed the back of his throat. It wasn't even half way in and he was already gagging. Jaehyun groaned, pulling Taeyong off of his length and tapping it against his cheeks and lips. "On your back, baby."

Taeyong layed on his back. Jaehyun pushed his legs apart, folding his thighs back against him. He spat on Taeyong's hole, earning a whine.

"Ready, darlin'?" He tapped his member against Taeyong's ass. He nodded frantically.

"P-please, please."

"Yeah? Wanna take my cock like a good boy?"

He whined. "Please, Jaehyun, please."

Jaehyun pushed in, making Taeyong cry out. His hands were gripping the back of Taeyong's thighs tightly. He was crying and whining weakly as he worked his way into him.

"Ssh, that's it, baby," Jaehyun cupped his cheeks as he bottomed out. "Taking me so well, baby. Like being a good little slut for me?"

Taeyong nodded, moaning breathlessly. "L-love it."

Jaehyun chuckled, pulling out and thrusting into him again. He was so rough with him that Taeyong shifted up the bed slightly. He was still wearing his crucifix, and it bounced heavily on his pale chest. "What happened to the good catholic, hmm? Thought you'd rather die than let me fuck you, but here you are with you legs spread wide for me." Taeyong whined, feeling his skin flushing from his ears down to his chest. Jaehyun cooed at him. "Just can't help yourself, can you? Wanted my cock since the first night I got here, right, sweetheart?"

"Y-yeah," Taeyong moaned. "Its s-so good."

Jaehyun groaned, grabbing one of Taeyong's hands and gripping his hip as he slammed into Taeyong faster. "Wonder what your God would say if he saw you like this, hmm? Acting like a dirty little whore."

Taeyong whined, feeling humiliated by Jaehyun's words. What would God think? What would his priest think when he went to confession on Sunday? He couldn't even imagine confessing this to his priest. It was a filthy, filthy sin. All the thoughts left his head as Jaehyun started jerking him off while he fucked him. It was so good, and soon enough, Taeyong was seeing stars. He came over himself, shooting all over his stomach. He hardly heard Jaehyun groan, but he felt him flood his insides with cum.

He fell back against the sheets, panting heavily. He was still crying pathetically, and he felt like he was going to pass out as Jaehyun pulled out, holding him close.

"Ssh, good boy. Did so good, baby." he pressed a kiss to Taeyong's temple. The petite man felt hazy as he fell asleep in the incubus' arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Taeyong awoke to the soft sun peeking through the curtains in his room. At first, he was confused, but everything came rushing back to him as he turned over and came face to face with a sleeping Jaehyun. He found himself in a trance, mind empty of everything but the demon in front of him. With a shaking hand, he reached up, brushing his fingers over the imperfect bone horns protruding from Jaehyun's pale forehead.

In a few seconds, he felt sick to his stomach, regret overwhelming him. What had he done? He slept with this... creature, gave up his purity to something as bad as Satan himself. With panic washing over him, he pulled on some clothes and left the apartment.

He was shivering as he walked, the cold air biting his skin, but he couldn't even think about turning back. He had to get help. As he approached the beautiful old church, he felt like he was home. When he entered the church, the shade was colder than the air outside, but he made his way to the confession booth nonetheless. Thankfully, a priest was already in the other side.

"F-forgive me father, for I have sinned," his voice shook as he spoke. He had never been in the booth before, and he already felt close to tears.

"What is it, my child?"

"I-I gave into the temptation of lust for something unholy," he sobbed. "I gave my purity to an incubus. Please forgive me." his voice was thin and barely louder than a whisper by the end.

There was two beats of silence from the priest before he spoke.

"You cannot be forgiven."

The words shocked Taeyong from sobbing into silence. Another two beats and he was yanked out of the booth by the priest.

"You have strayed from God for what? Your own perverted desire!" the priest had him backing up. "You are no better than the harlots in the streets and the damned burning in Hell! You gave your virginity to something inhuman, allowed it to strip you of what is for the sanctity of marriage! You are no child of God, you are a filthy sinner! Leave this church and never return."

The priest pushed him out of the door, and he fell to the ground. Taeyong felt shame burning through him. He scrambled to his feet and ran. He didn't stop until he was far from the church. As he slowed, he began sobbing again. He couldn't even begin to care if anyone saw him.

\---

After Taeyong walked the long way home, he calmed down. He was uneasy, facing the front door of his apartment.

He knew he had to face what was inside at some point. He sighed, opening the door.

"Hey," Jaehyun was on the couch. His voice was soft, and although Taeyong wasn't looking at him, he could feel him staring. Taeyong was tearstained and broken. He broke again, sobbing loudly and falling down.

Jaehyun was quick to catch the smaller in his strong embrace, picking him up and bringing him to the couch. Taeyong began relaying everything that had happened in a rushed mess, just barely coherent enough for Jaehyun to understand. The incubus felt his heart break. When he had finished telling Jaehyun, the smaller had quietened down to sniffles.

"God will not banish you for something so small," Jaehyun rubbed soft circles on Taeyong's back as he spoke. "He may be disappointed, but he will also be forgiving. You gave into a human temptation. If the end of days comes in your lifetime, you will be saved, and you would never be turned away when you reach heaven for simply being human. You won't be banished for your love, or your lust, or your curiosity."

Jaehyun felt Taeyong relax in his arms as the words left his lips.

"I..." Taeyong hesitated, his voice soft. He sounded childlike. "I'd be forgiven even if I.... fe-felt love for you?"

Jaehyun smiled slightly. "Of course. All the love you hold is human."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry this took so long. College work really caught up to me and I felt burnt out, but I had some time and I had this chapter mapped out so I decided to post. I really hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you're reading, then thank you! I hope to post more of this soon. follow me on twitter @kittikki


End file.
